WANT IT
"WANT IT?" é a segunda faixa do single de estréia do grupo feminino sul-coreano ITZY, IT'z Different, e música cujo instrumental está presente no prólogo "ITZY? ITZY!". Descrição Oficial "WANT IT?" uma faixa do single digital de debut; é uma música que transmite a energia de ITZY. Dentro da impressionante faixa de rap, a poderosa gritaria do ITZY coloca em prática a individualidade da música e estimula o potencial de suas integrantes, ao mesmo tempo. (Adaptado) Áudio Letra |-|Romanização= integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY Hey jinjjal wonhae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY wa bwa mollae integrante=Yuna|line=Yuna}}/ITZY gati nollae nan neol wonhae wonhae wonhae wonhae ITZY! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA HOO! integrante=Chaeryeong|line=Chaeryeong}}/ITZY Hey jinjjal wonhae integrante=Chaeryeong|line=Chaeryeong}}/ITZY wa bwa mollae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY gati nollae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY nan neol wonhae wonhae wonhae wonhae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY Hey jinjjal wonhae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY wa bwa mollae integrante=Chaeryeong|line=Chaeryeong}}/ITZY gati nollae integrante=Chaeryeong|line=Chaeryeong}}/ITZY nan neol wonhae wonhae wonhae wonhae integrante=Yuna|line=Yuna}}/ITZY jinjjal wonhae integrante=Yuna|line=Yuna}}/ITZY wa bwa mollae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY gati nollae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY nan neol wonhae wonhae wonhae wonhae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY nora bollae wanjeon sinnage integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY nora bollae wanjeon sinnage integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY nora bollae wanjeon sinnage integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY nora bollae wanjeon sinnage integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY Hey jinjjal wonhae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY wa bwa mollae integrante=Chaeryeong|line=Chaeryeong}}/ITZY gati nollae integrante=Chaeryeong|line=Chaeryeong}}/ITZY nan neol wonhae wonhae wonhae wonhae integrante=Yuna|line=Yuna}}/ITZY jinjjal wonhae integrante=Yuna|line=Yuna}}/ITZY wa bwa mollae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY gati nollae integrante=Ryujin|line=Ryujin}}/ITZY nan neol wonhae wonhae wonhae wonhae integrante=Yeji|line=Yeji}}/ITZY nora bollae wanjeon sinnage integrante=Yeji|line=Yeji}}/ITZY nora bollae wanjeon sinnage integrante=Yeji|line=Yeji}}/ITZY nora bollae wanjeon sinnage integrante=Yeji|line=Yeji}}/ITZY nora bollae wanjeon sinnage |-|Hangul= Hey 진짤 원해 와 봐 몰래 같이 놀래 난 널 원해 원해 원해 원해 ITZY! We gon' run this town like we ain't got no tomorrow Twenty carat diamond 너는 확 눈이 멀어 Can't nobody hold us down, we fly where we wanna Fly where we wanna 해보나 마나 We a star, Queen boulevard, we live how we wanna 신경 안 써 What people think, this is our persona 너 처음 맛본 우리 Style, we second to nada Hot like a lava, fresh like Havana LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA HOO! Hey 진짤 원해 와 봐 몰래 같이 놀래 난 널 원해 원해 원해 원해 We ain't got no time to sleep, the crowd always want us 상상보다 멋져 Hot, the sun always on us Everybody makin' noise but we gon' get louder 알고 싶지 너 궁금하지 너 Now rock your body to this beat and 네 맘껏 뻗어 그 담은 뭘까 기대감 속 차원을 넘어 미쳐봐 다 Lose your mind, go cray like no other Dance if you wanna, rage if you gonna Hey 진짤 원해 와 봐 몰래 같이 놀래 난 널 원해 원해 원해 원해 진짤 원해 와 봐 몰래 같이 놀래 난 널 원해 원해 원해 원해 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 Hey 진짤 원해 와 봐 몰래 같이 놀래 난 널 원해 원해 원해 원해 진짤 원해 와 봐 몰래 같이 놀래 난 널 원해 원해 원해 원해 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 난 널 원해 |-|Tradução= Ei! Quer o que é real? Venha cá, secretamente Quer jogar? Eu quero você, quero você, quero você, quero você Nós vamos correr esta cidade como se não tivéssemos amanhã Diamante de 20 quilates, vai te cegar Não pode ninguém nos segurar, nós voamos pra onde queremos Voamos pra onde queremos, se tentamos ou não Nós somos uma estrela, rainhas da avenida Nós vivemos como queremos Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam que é a nossa pessoa Você nunca provou nosso estilo, não ficamos atrás de ninguém Quente como lava, fresco como Havana Ei! Quer o que é real? Venha cá, secretamente Quer jogar? Eu quero você, quero você, quero você, quero você Nós não temos tempo para dormir A multidão sempre nos quer Mais frio do que você pensa, quente o Sol sempre em nós Todo mundo fazendo barulho, mas nós vamos ficar mais barulhentos Você quer saber, não é? Curioso, não é? Agora balance seu corpo para esta batida e abra seu coração Qual é o próximo? Nós transcendemos todas as suas expectativas Todo mundo, enlouqueça, enlouqueça, enrole-se como nenhum outro Dance se você quiser, raiva se você vai Ei! Quer o que é real? Venha cá, secretamente Quer jogar? Eu quero você, quero você, quero você, quero você Quer o que é real? Venha cá, secretamente Quero jogar? Eu quero você, quero você, quero você, quero você Vamos brincar, nos divertir muito Vamos brincar, nos divertir muito Vamos brincar, nos divertir muito Vamos brincar, nos divertir muito Quer o que é real? Venha cá, secretamente Quer jogar? Eu quero você, quero você, quero você, quero você Quer o que é real? Venha cá, secretamente Quero jogar? Eu quero você, quero você, quero você, quero você Vamos brincar, nos divertir muito Vamos brincar, nos divertir muito Vamos brincar, nos divertir muito Vamos brincar, nos divertir muito Eu quero você Distribuição de Linhas Galeria PROLOGUE FILM ITZY? ITZY!|Prólogo ITZY "WANT IT?" Dance Practice|Coreografia WANT IT?|Áudio Performances (미공개) KCON2019JAPAN 있지(ITZY) - WANT IT?|KCon 2019 in Japan 190614 ITZY 있지 - WANT IT?|'< FANCAM >' NAVER Family Day ITZY (있지) - WANT IT? & 달라달라(DALLA DALLA) Music Bank 2019.06.28|Music Bank Curiosidades * Boa parte da música consiste em liderança vocal. Categoria:ITZY Categoria:IT'z Different Categoria:Lançamentos de 2019 Categoria:Músicas